


ANOMALY (or where stuff is screwed up from the outside)

by Sigma_of_the_Mountains14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs (maybe), Dunno what I’m doing, Female Chara (Undertale), First Fanfiction, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Glitches, Judgement, Player controls everything, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Boss Battle (Undertale), Teenage Chara (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale True Reset, please suggest tags, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_of_the_Mountains14/pseuds/Sigma_of_the_Mountains14
Summary: In life, you’re likely to live out your days without being seen at all. All those celebrities, all those people you see in social media? They are just one in a million who got lucky.But do you really want the fame? The attention? All the peering eyes, staring at you?They say your fate has already been inscribed, that your destiny has already been planned out by the gods.But even gods can fall.And for all their holy powers, nobody planned for this. Anomalies outside of the fold. Glitches.So what happens when the unexpected happens?Well, one thing’s for sure. It’s a different world out there. And after all, when in Rome...Or where strings are cut, consequences are faced, and nothing is set in stone.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to start this.  
> I’m just testing the waters so to speak, so at first this might be a real shitstorm.  
> Tell me if, I screwed up, okay?  
> Thanks for reading this...thing, and see you later!  
> If you have any questions, comments and suggestions, feel free to speak your mind.  
> So! *excitedly rubs hands* First chapter! Let’s see, what should I do for this one!  
> Guess who this is about?

LV  
EXP  
GOLD  
ATK  
DEF  
HP

Are you just a brick wall, or are you that good at poker faces? Well, let’s continue.

DETERMINATION.

No?

Ha. That’s refreshing.

DARKER YET DARKER.

Ah. Finally, a reaction out of the ice statue. Heard of that one, have you?

Interesting. You might be just what I need.

Oh, don’t glare at me like that. You’re here now, might as well make yourself useful. Start pulling your weight around here.

*chuckles*

Oh, you want to go back?

Well, I can’t say I know where you came from, or how. No, I’m not the one who brought you here.

Who am I? Hey, hey, hey, slow down there buddy! First time meeting, and you’re already rushing to first base! Gotta give a bit of yourself too, can’t expect me to lay bare in front of you immediately.

So you can blush.

Well, I guess you can call me a . . . Anomaly. An Error, I guess. Not planned for. I’m certainly not intentional. If I was, well, I’d be worried for the sanity of my creator.

Where the phrase is from? So you‘ve met.

Oh, no, I meant to be quiet.

Well, my curious friend, all will be revealed in due time. Survive, and you shall know. You are powerful, but inexperienced here. I, on the other hand...

Yes? Fine. Last question. 

Oh, no, I let you ask questions, I never said I’d answer them. But, because of your importance to my plans, I suppose I’ll answer one question.

So, once again, he crosses here. No, I’m not him. I’m much, much worse.

Times up!

☼︎🕆︎☠︎


	2. Chapter 1: You meet in a hall (one made out of gold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm, so to speak. Thoughts, wishes, regrets and questions are expressed, though certainly not answered.

Soft footsteps echoed through the golden hall. Light spilled onto the floor, illuminating carvings and paintings of stories and legends told long ago, of humans and monsters, fights and alliances. As Sans put away his notebook, he couldn’t help but think that this would have been better placed in books or something more easily transported. Alas, the King had other plans. 

  
Besides, even Sans had to agreed that this was harder to destroy, and the tales of before the war was an important part of their history. At the very least, it inspired the monsters of the younger generations. Sans wasn’t a part of them.

  
At the entrance, a figure emerged. Sans glanced towards the footsteps, although by now could tell who it was without looking. It did helped that they had eliminated most other possible options. He allowed himself one last genuine smile as the human moved thought the doorway, gliding over a carving of a mage with a staff, light emanating from the tip, manifesting a wall.

  
How fitting. The murderer of the underground stepping over the image of the sorcerer who trapped them down here. If Papyrus was here...

  
His smile hardened, though to anyone else it would have appeared to stay the same. He took a deep breath, more to center himself, less for the air he didn’t need, and stepped from behind one of the pillars. 

  
The kid stopped, and waited expectantly. How many times had they done the same song and dance, to have it be so engrained in their memory? Sans couldn’t remember the amount of times, because honestly, he didn’t give a damn anymore. 

  
Besides, what was the point? They were going to fight until they killed him, and Sans couldn’t even take any comfort in them accepting his death. Judging from his notes, they had committed genocide again and again, Loading when he died for some hidden sick reason. Sans had all but given up by now, the only solace he could take was the fact that he had killed the kid more times that they had killed him. However, judging from the last resets, soon he wouldn’t even have that little comfort.

  
A gust of wind raced from behind the human, tousling their hair before rushing at Sans, blowing his jacket back as he took his spot in front of them.

They human looked at him patiently. At least, that was what Sans though that expression was. It was always hard to discern the expressions in a genocide run. It was always that same, blank, emotionless face, peering at him.

  
...God, had it been that long since a pacifist timeline, or even a neutral one? Sans though back to all those runs in the past. They had lived on the surface for a brief amount of time, back when he still had faith in the anomaly. The first day had been the wildest and the best. If he though real hard, he could still remember that day. 

  
It was right after they had moved all their things in. They were surprised that they had finished it all in one morning, but it helped when you had someone as strong, quick and with the amount of stamina that Undyne and Papyrus had. It had been right on 12 o’clock. It was just supposed to be him and Papyrus, but they had decided have the whole gang in the same house for the first week, as everyone else looked for homes to buy or rent. He had been ‘napping’ on the couch, watching everyone else behind closed eyes (Eyelids? Bonelids? Eh, whatever). Undyne had ran up a storm, and was currently rubbing the sweat off her face as she walked out of the bathroom, cackling and laughing. He remembered Alphy’s shy glances to her, and how she had squeaked, shoving her blushing face into one of her books as Undyne suddenly swiveled her head towards them on the couch. He remembered Alphy’s quick glances to her, and at last, satisfied that she didn’t spot her outburst, flipped to another page. She missed the soft look that had been sent her way, and Sans had lightly chuckled as he spotted the unusual soft look on the fish lady’s face. Thankfully, it was drowned out by his brother’s loud remarks as Asgore and Toriel tried to control his chaotic pasta creating, Asgore reading from the cookbook and Toriel chopping vegetables behind him. 

  
Long story short, they weren’t successful. 

  
He remembered Frisk finally taking over the reins and amazing them with they superb spaghetti making. He had snorted when Mettaton pirouetted to the dining table, somehow not dropping the multiple plates he had stacked on his body, and shortcutted there when nobody was looking. Everyone had complemented Frisk to the point that their face flushed so much that it looked akin to a giant tomato.

  
He knew he was supposed to miss the memory, miss all of his friends, but truth to be told, he just couldn’t. Maybe that was why he had such low Hp. Frisk had been surprised when they had first found out, and had spend the next few days being extremely careful around him, just short of wrapping him in bubblegum and locking him in a white room. He wondered if he would see Frisk in the next run.

  
He stared at the foul mockery of his former friend standing in front of him. He had made the mistake of assuming it was Frisk in the first genocide run. Now, it was obvious who it was.

  
Of _course_ it was her. 

  
The demon, Frisk dubbed her. The one who comes when you call it’s name. No doubt they were shoved to the back of their mind as this fiend slashed and hacked their way to the barrier. She was the one who had forced them to go through with the genocide, she was the one who performed sick experiments with those neutral runs. 

  
Those were the worst.

  
He was powerless as he watched her kill a select few monsters, then forced to allow her to pass as she hadn’t committed genocide, fuming as she cockily strolled past him. He could only send threats and wait for genocide.

  
Looks like she got bored of those runs.

  
Now, standing in front of her, some small corner of his mind awakened. He wanted to scream, to shout, to ask her why, why she was doing this, why she was torturing them, he had a hundred questions and one minute but that was enough to ask one question right, I mean strike at where it hurts, cut off the head...

  
But he didn’t

  
What’s the point, anyway?

  
It’s not like she was going to answer. All those runs, and not a single word from the devil.

  
“ _Well_ ,” He thought, “ _Times up_.”

  
He had long stopped speaking, long stopped following his god to be damned script, but hey, new run, might as well for the old days, huh?

  
I mean, it’s the little things in life right？

  
He opened his eye sockets, the whites fading until there was just darkness and one barely perceive-able pinprick of light in each socket. 

  
“ _Heya. You’ve been busy, huh_.”


End file.
